


作茧自缚

by PsycheCarr



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 鹅闪x高中生你
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader





	作茧自缚

**Author's Note:**

> -当初是作为礼物送给朋友 蓝子 的文章。  
> -ooc慎入。

1.0 

有人敲门时你愣了下，明明自己上句话刚说想喝饮料，卡壳半天才放下手机去开。门外的人提着奶茶，浑身裹得像个球。你下意识想把他挡住，见他咳了一声才反应过来，今天是周末，宿舍里其他几位本地人都回家了。 

其实你家也住本地，只是父母都要出差，才得了机会不用在这类天气里外出约会。他指了指你桌上的电脑：“这关我帮你通好了，不耽误明天上课吗？” 

“明天周日。”你关了门，替他把围巾一圈一圈卸下来，“新工作做傻了？” 

“一回生嘛。”他一刻不停地往里走，“Wayne先生专门给我买了一箱子专业书，还都是原版的，估计一本就得上百。这活我不好好干着实对不起自己。” 

“Wayne先生让你去拿命打架你也得打。” 

“没错。”男孩突然停下来，严肃地转头看你，“我能力在这儿，救人原本就是责任。何况还有那么多人也在抵死保护世界，这点勇气必须有。”不等他说完你就开始拿拳头砸他，砸在羽绒服上软绵绵的：“乌鸦嘴！好好玩你的游戏去吧。” 

于是他连口罩都来不及摘，直接启动了关卡。你叹口气，伸手摘了一边，凑着嘴唇吻上去。 

“你还要不要我帮你通关啦，差点死了啊啊啊！” 

“傻逼。”

2.0 

醒来才发现他在桌上趴了一宿，电脑早暗了，推一推鼠标还能看见全部通关的标志。你见他还睡着，悄悄去卫生间洗漱。 

打理好自己也不过九点出头，昨晚喝掉的奶茶杯还在桌上。你套了他宽大的羽绒服，琢磨着下楼倒垃圾随便买点饼干当早餐。推门时他坐在椅子上伸懒腰，回头看见你就傻乎乎地笑起来。笑得牙齿露出来，没梳好的呆毛都在转圈儿。 

“你这样穿也可好看了。”他说着朝你走过来。 

“多谢夸奖。”你推他脑袋一把，“刷过牙才准亲我。” 

“好好好。那我先走了，今天还要加班。”他败下阵来，低头亲了你的头发，“记得我在中餐馆的兼职吗？那个我没辞，因为是在晚上。你要是有空就来好了。” 

“会的。”你踮起脚来回吻他的脸颊。 

打点好东西去教室时已经九点半了，一样留校的同学看见你就招起手，叫你去吃她那盒车厘子：“昨晚没睡好？黑眼圈都遮不掉。”她咯咯笑得人背后发凉，“我昨晚看见有男孩子往楼上走，不会是你的吧，看不出啊？” 

“怎么会呢？”你赶紧配合着尖声大笑，“这不快期末了嘛，作业实在太多，我可是补到凌晨的。” 

这是早就准备好的理由，毕竟这类事总是要保密的，你已习惯了。如若让那些成天想着烧杀抢截的恶人打听到闪电侠还有个女友，自己和他都要吃不了兜着走。 

其实这周作业意外地不算很多，只是复习。你不耐烦地熬了半天，几乎要在同学的八卦里淹死过去。天快暗时她邀你一起去附近的日料吃晚饭，你赶紧假装开了手机戳两下：“我爸妈今晚出差回家，想找我附近吃一顿，抱歉啦。”

3.0 

下雨天并不适合打的，因此你等了五分钟后决定坐地铁。地铁驶到一半时停了下来，远处隐隐能听见爆炸声。今天注定是不平静的一天，你没有像车厢里其他人那样尖叫。你知道他会出现的，就像你们相爱着那样肯定。 

红色的闪电来到不久，警察就开始赶人。他要进前方伸手不见五指的隧道，去看是谁在闹事。而警察拦住你，要求你撤离。 

你看见他站直了，朝你望过来。你站在警察身后，给予回望。他当然可以走过来抱你，但是他不能，这段关系还不到公开的时候。于是你们就这么对视着。他穿着红色的制服，和之前不一样，大约是Bruce Wayne有给改过的。你想拨开警察扰人的手臂，走到他面前。想去牵他的手，十指相扣，永远不松开。你想踮脚吻他紧闭的嘴唇。撬开双唇去舔他的牙齿，那该是汉堡王味的，因为你清楚他工作的地方楼下就有一家。但你们谁都没动，谁都不能动。你该转身离开了，而他下一秒就要去面对未知的敌人。 

你们就这样隔着不到两米，看着对方，满脑子都是肉麻兮兮的东西。只是你什么都做不了，他也是。也许这辈子总要有一回，去毫无指望、默默无言地爱一个人。

4.0 

这本来是个约会。你把手上的甜筒丢进垃圾桶，突然觉得一切都失去了意义。抬头能看见大屏幕直播这场救援，他在镜头前奔来跑去，楼里的人挨个出现在面前的广场上。后来炸弹仍是爆了，大楼从地基开始崩塌。但红色的闪电还是一路攀上去，救了最后一个女孩下来。镜头里所有人鼓起掌，女孩紧紧地抱住救命恩人。他今天又立功了，主持人高声赞美道。全世界都看着他，他像烟火那样发出光来。这是年轻的闪电侠，意气风发，浑身上下都是勋章。 

而你满眼只看到他手肘处的伤痕，不算很深，但见了红。为什么他不能再爱惜自己一点——这个想法自私的无药可救，太可笑了，毕竟他是在守护别人的性命。 

镜头刚切断，你就给他拨了电话，他接起来就笑了几声。少年刚当了回英雄，满心欢喜：“有点晚了对不起对不起对不起，马上就到，待会去吃提拉米苏。” 

“笑什么！手臂没事吧？” 

“原来你看到啦！”有声音从后方围过来，带着他特有的朝气——来自更原始一点的地方，万物葱茏，欣欣向荣——他不知何时已经到了。自你身后不由分说地将手臂围过来，带着他独特的气息：“好像真的有点疼，你帮我吹口气吧。” 

你关了手机开始翻白眼，假装打他。一切恢复到原状，但有什么东西仍硌着，哪都不舒服。 

他有多耀眼、多优秀，你就有多平凡、多渺小。

5.0 

周五放学的时候，他拎着麦当劳来赔礼道歉。塑料袋拿空了还有个闪电侠玩偶，用豆豆眼瞪着你。 

“你去麦当劳买自己的玩偶？” 

“我去麦当劳买闪电侠的玩偶。”他一字一字纠正过来，“闪电侠多牛逼，救了那么多人，还是正义联盟的一……” 

“还很可爱，很贴心，是个好男友。”你接话。 

突然就决定原谅他了，没有什么特别的理由。就只是看见他褐色的眸子，每每遇到自己都会闪出光来。也许还有这份麦当劳——你上回抱怨过肯德基的番茄酱更好吃，于是这里面就有两包。当然还有闪电侠的玩偶，后背贴着写了对不起的便签条，两旁画着爱心。也许你还配不上他——但这说到底不是消消乐，你们的时间足够漫长，够你努力变好，也够他继续变强。 

于是你扑上去抱住他，勒得他叫起来：“趁热吃吧，知道你流口水好久了。” 

“好！”他越过你急急忙忙往嘴里塞东西，结果挨了一记手刀，“里先上侧吧。Wayne先森借鹅一辆侧，嗦要鹅适应正藏人的森活节奏。鹅们去看电影。” 

不好的预感漫上来，你这才看见路边那辆L'Or Blanc。 

“你有没有一点常识啦！”

6.0 

“男朋友？”一样的同学问起一样的事。这回是无论如何抵赖不了的，反正他也没穿着红色紧身衣。 

“是——不过，不许说出去。他不是咱们学校的，你可八卦不来。” 

“好好好。”可疑的应付传来，“看不出，傍得一手好富二代。”那人鬼鬼祟祟走向你，咬着耳朵说话：“听说有人看见你男朋友往律师事务所里走呢，好工作啊。” 

要是富二代倒好了……真是造化弄人，这家伙平时压根用不着车，何况也没钱买。突然冒出来一个蝙蝠侠兼Wayne集团董事长的杰克苏贵人，给他换了工作还借一辆跑车。生生造出一个截然不同的人设来和自己传绯闻，真不知道是喜是悲。 

期末学习紧张，你也不走读。只好趁宿舍别几个留在教室吃夜宵，早早回去和他煲电话粥。 

你摊开书本，那边在赶着打烊前洗好盘子。两个人都开了免提，刚好他能教教作业。突然不知怎地聊起了正义联盟的事。 

“听说蝙蝠侠昨晚受伤了。” 

“是诶，新闻已经说了吗？我今早上班前去找Wayne先生还车钥匙，看见他走路都有点瘸。”对面水声停下，应该是洗完了，“这两周都不能巡逻了吧，不知道会找谁来替。” 

“你说你天天这么闹，哪回不能继续当英雄了怎么办？” 

“那Wayne先生应该就不会给我补贴了，只能好好打工咯。”对面一点担忧的意思都没有，“我会好好努力养你的。” 

“不对。”你拿起手机，把明天的闹铃又调早半小时，“以后就该我养你了。”

7.0 

又有什么外星人来捣乱。上午数学课时他短信叫你注意安全，下午就有警报让全城减少出门。你给他挂十几个电话都不接，课压根听不进去，连书都摊反了。 

他看见未接电话就会回复的，你确信这一点。他可是闪电侠，回短信不过一秒的事情，不用乱担心，哪怕是报个平安都好。 

但是没有。三天三夜渺无音讯，上课时眼睛都懒得睁开。扰人的同学假惺惺地来问：“被甩啦？不要难过，富二代嘛，总是这样的。”顿了顿她尖笑起来，“有什么经验吗？传给我点啊，我也想找个大款呢！” 

我能有什么经验，我哪来的经验。我什么都不会，什么都不懂。我爱的人生死不明，音信全无，我却在教室里假装学习，“减少出门”。原本以为至少可以像小说里那样，替男主挡下一剑，给世界争取一点时间。结果就只是坐着，连战场在哪里都不知道。 

不知道在生谁的气，也许谁的都生。

9.0 

“你没事吧？” 

第一条回信是往后一天的凌晨。你因为状态不佳，模考一塌糊涂，正熬夜翻书。 

“我手机没电，昨天直接摔坏了。” 

“今晚有庆功宴，玩到好晚。” 

“本来想把你也接过去的，想起来你说你要期末考。” 

“Wayne先生给我一部iPhoneX，我先拿来发短信了。” 

“等我回去送你好不好？” 

“你没生气吧？” 

“我生气了。”你直截了当地回，“我不要iPhoneX，你没事吧？” 

“没事，就是手臂骨折了……但是Wayne先生说我恢复很快，明天就可以出院。” 

这是你一直以来担心的，而他却一声不吭地去了庆功宴。心里有什么东西翻滚着绞上来，你披上外套跑下楼：“来我宿舍楼下。” 

他几秒就到了，还穿着病号服。左臂被整个裹起来，像木乃伊的手。他笑嘻嘻地要抱你，但是你推开了。 

“Barry Allen，你把我当成谁。” 

“我给你打那么多电话，每天等你回复，你告诉我你去了庆功宴。” 

“你知道你消失了多久吗？整整三天。” 

嘴角有咸咸的东西，你还是哭了，一吵架就哭的毛病死都改不了。声音都嘶哑起来，你形象尽失，毫无体面地支支吾吾。 

“你多厉害啊，你是超级英雄。” 

“我是谁？满街都是的高中女生。” 

“我凭什么配你啊！我连你去哪打架了都不知道，也不知道你这次能不能回来。” 

“我发过誓要努力，这次模考倒考砸了。你给我做了那么多，我做过什么啊！我能做什么啊！” 

“啊？你回答我啊！我他妈凭什么配你啊？” 

你抬起头，发现男孩也哭了。他棕色的眼睛像一汪湖水，下嘴唇都咬得出了血。他下意识拿左手擦眼泪，却带到伤，吃疼地拼命吸气。外面仍是冬天，赤脚跑出来的你鼻涕眼泪都糊在脸上，而他穿着单衣，也没有好到哪里去。两个人就这样拿最狼狈的样子，互相拉扯着沉进深渊，两个人都一败涂地。难关太多了，你们都尽力去跨越，但仍是失败了，错过了，没有结果了。 

他回过头，开始奔跑，消失在你眼前。

10.0 

“我是Barry Allen，原本去年五月份爱上一个女孩，今年一月分手。她怕我救人伤到自己，又担心她配不上我。可是天晓得我从未想过这些，何况我始终觉得，既然这能力选择了我，我就该负起救人的责任。” 

“于是我想起我可以逆转时间——当时实在太难过了，想不了那么多。我只觉得，如果能够回到当初救下我妈，我就不会有什么该死的超能力，就能像个正常人那样和她相爱，也许还能结婚生子，白头偕老。” 

“你问我碰没碰到她？我碰到了，她还是她，我一眼就认出来了。可是她不爱我，她已经有男朋友了，是个富二代。我比不上的，她甚至没和我多说一句话。” 

“但是我还爱着她——所以这杯酒不必你请，多谢这份好意。我待会还要洗杯子，不能多喝，也不会和你回去的。” 

“不，不会的。——谢谢，她也夸过我的眼睛好看。” 

“我已经年轻过一回，也冲动过一回。到此为止了，现在我只是个渺小的存在。” 

“你说的对。我醉了，都开始说胡话了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 突发奇想把这篇18年的文章发上AO3存档。实在是非常幼稚、胡言乱语的一篇！看过就忘了吧，骂我就是你对。


End file.
